Well This is Unexpected
by Starr97
Summary: Saya finally does something she wants to do.


i hope you guys like it :) R/R please. feedback would be much a appreciated.

i do not own blood+

The days had past from when the two queens went into their 30 year long sleep. Saya was always in the Miyacusku family tomb. Diva was kept in a new level above the tomb; Nathan insisted the queens be together. The rest of them agreed. Nathan pledged to be Diva's chevalier. Solomon still left Diva, even though Saya's sword slashed his arm, Julia helped him survive. During this recovery process Saya's blood now runs through his veins, he no longer is her poison, but _her_ chevalier.

Every night Solomon visited Saya, he did check up on Diva every once and a while. But only because he was there staying by the tomb. Solomon was in love with Saya, no one else. Their 30 year sleep would be over in a matter of hours. Everybody was there. David, Julia, Kai, Riku, Mao, Diva, Saya, Carl, Nathan, a few of Saya's friends, and especially Solomon. Solomon could hear Saya's heartbeat. It was faint and slow, but it is gradually getting faster. Solomon transformed his arm into a blade and opened the tomb door. Nathan also opened the door to Diva's tomb. Of course they shut it most of the way to give the queens some privacy. Saya was breaking through her cocoon, she fell onto the floor. Her long raven hair covering her bare petite body. Her need for thirst was rising by the second. The need for that crimson liquid.

Solomon removed his suit jacket and draped it over her fragile body. He undid his tie and flipped his shirt collar out. The scent of sandalwood filled the air. Saya then looked deep into Solomon's eyes, asking for his approval once again. All Solomon did was gaze back into hers and nod his head. Saya then propped herself on his lap and stared at his neck. She moved very slowly just watching the blood move through his veins. He could feel her hot lips touch his skin; it was almost like she was teasing him. She licked his neck and kissed it a few times. She stuck her fangs expertly into his vein, drinking his blood until she had her fill. This filled Solomon with pain, but overwhelming pleasure at the same time.

When Saya finished she almost looked apologetically at Solomon. When he saw the little bit of sorrow in her eyes all he did was embrace her. She took this to her advantage and kissed him, she remembered everything. Diva being alive, Haji being dead. She didn't even care. She wanted to finally do something that _she _wanted to do.

Solomon was the one who broke the kiss; no matter how much he wanted to go further he stopped. He told Saya that everyone was waiting for her outside. Even though all she was wearing was his suit coat she buttoned it up. She looked down at her toes, the tingle on her lips made her blush. She thought in her head _"I wonder if Solomon feels the same... like how...I...feel..."__  
><em>  
>The first person she hugged was Diva. It didn't matter if they were trying to kill each other she still wanted to know Diva, and make her part of the family. Everyone was a bit shocked that they weren't trying to kill each other. Seeing the twins made her very happy, but she didn't talk long. She wanted to talk later on, probably over dinner too.<p>

After she said her hellos' she requested to go home, with Solomon. She wanted to clean up and get dressed. Solomon did what she asked without any sort of complaint. Saya could even see a blush on his cheeks when she requested _him_to take her to his home.

He picked you up bridal style and he flew to New York. The very same apartment where he confessed his love to you. But all the way there you traced little circles on his shoulder with your finger. You could swear that his cheeks were blushing; the unfair thing about him was that he could hide his emotions very well. But when you touched his face with your soft and dainty hands, his face was hot and his heartbeat sped up a little."Solomon..." you say. He replies "Yes my love?" Just the fact that he called you "love" made you blush and giggle. You ask him "Are we almost home?" He says "Yes darling, we will be home in a few minuets." He smiled sweetly. You wrap your arms around his neck. That scent of sandalwood intoxicates you. He smelt so...good. Just then you softly hear his footsteps on the ground. But you never loosen your grip around his neck.

He took you to the master bedroom and set you down in the middle of the room. You ask him "Will you choose an outfit for me?" He gladly nodded and walked to the wardrobe. You saw so many dresses, as well as shoes. He finally chose a 'sexy meets princess' type of gown. The matching shoes were 4 inch Stiletto platform high heels. Solomon quickly said "If you don't want to wear this, you don't have to... If it's to revealing..." You reply "Hmm... it's cute. But I think... I want to wear something like... this." You grab a curve hugging strapless gown; its length is about mid thigh with a sweetheart neckline. You wink at him and you both blush. Before you even thought about changing into the gown you wanted to clean up, wash your hair and what not. So you start to search for the bathroom. After you admitted your defeat to yourself, Solomon casually guides you to the bathroom and starts the water for your bath. You knowing that your hair is longer than your whole body length, it would be hard to wash by yourself. You ask Solomon to help you and his heart nearly skipped a beat. He replied "Of course, my queen." and gave you a very charming smile. It made you blush a very deep red. Soon the blush came to a giggle that lasted several minutes. Solomon was so happy; he was seeing his queen, his bride, happy and smiling.

You stripped off his coat and crawled into the bath. You washed yourself with lavender scented soap and a loofah. suds covered the water above your body. When the suds covered enough of your body you called Solomon in, he sat behind the bath stroking the shampoo through your long tresses. Just his touch sent chills down your back. Making you smile. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around your damp body; your face went bright red because you forgot you were naked. The bath was so relaxing.

You walked back into his bedroom and got dressed. The dress extenuated your features well, especially the breasts. You thought to yourself "Whoa... did they get bigger? My bras don't fit anymore. Damn... I have to go to Victoria's secret..." even though the dress had a built in bra.

There was hairspray and even some makeup on the bureau. You put on some eyeliner and mascara. Even though there wasn't a lot of makeup on, it looked very seductive. This was an opportunity to act like a princess. You took it. Solomon was waiting for you at the bottom of the stair case. When you walked out of the room your hips swayed giving you a sultry look.

When Solomon saw you walking down the stairs his jaw nearly dropped, you were beautiful. His eyes traced up your legs, thighs, hips and breasts and back down. It was hard for his eyes to not linger at your hips and breasts, as it would be for any man.

You burned Solomon with the desire in your eyes. But it only lasted for a few minutes. You batted your eyelashes and talked sweet and sexy. Solomon_ couldn't _disagree with you at all. He just wanted to make you happy and nothing else. "Solomon... can we... go shopping for a little bit?" You ask. He delightedly answered "Yes, of course we can... Where do you want to go? Should we make a list?" You giggle and blush a little "Uhh. Yeah... I need to go to Victoria's secret... I need new lingerie. And I kinda want to go dancing, or out to dinner after..." Solomon replied "Saya, there is nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed about. _Every_ woman at some point needs to go shopping for lingerie." By now you were on the couch of his office, sitting on his lap with your legs crossed.

You wrapped Solomon's arms closer around your body. "Solomon, don't ever leave me..." "Saya, I would never leave you if you did not wish it." He kissed your forehead. You brought his hands to your heart, and left his hands to rest there, to feel your heart beating. A few moments later you got up and grabbed him by the hand, "C'mon Solomon." you said winking. The second he caught up he picked you up and held you tight in his arms. At the same time walking into his car. Surprisingly it was a classic, the 1967 Shelby mustang GT500.


End file.
